skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Guy Movie Reviews: How The Grinch Stole Christmas
yJeGlrdjj4E Write the text of your article here! Synopsis Rufus T. greets the viewers and tells them about a movie, but he can't remember what it was called. His wife Martha shouts out the movie's title The Grinch, to which Rufus tells her to shut up. So Rufus tells the viewers about the movie, which was starring Jim Carrey and "a bunch of other freaks, too". As he watched the movie, he said he was disappointed because "that green guy's a frickin' idiot!" and asks what dressing your dog up like a "moose" has to do with Christmas and grosses out at why the Grinch doesn't wear pants. He then imitates Cindy Lou Who with her happiness and after telling her to "shoot her barber", he says out of a scale of 1 to 10, the movie was a 10. Then he says the credits were done rolling and said the filming was "crap". To him, the acting was pretty bad ("No one's really that happy! No one's really that stupid!"). Then after getting done with talking about the movie, Rufus tells about his movie experience. He went to the movie theater on a Friday night and was given free tickets; but he says they can keep the tickets and "shove them up their nose" next time and that he goes on Sunday afternoons, where "all the losers" are there "and me". He was very annoyed with kids making a lot of noise while watching the movie, and said that one kid was even scared of the Grinch. He proceeds to say that other people paid $9.00 to get in the theater. He had a jujubee and one of the kids hit him right in the back of the head. He got so angry that he yelled at the kid's mom to "kill it 'till it's dead", resulting in everyone leaving. A confused Rufus doesn't know why they left since they were making his movie experience bad. Afterwards, when he came back after changing his diaper, someone had taken his seat; so he beat them in the head with jujubees (which was what he always did since he was a teenager) and then he moved. Rufus says the movie wasn't any good, but the movie experience was worse; so if he had to give the movie a scale of 1 to 10 rating, he'd probably give it a 2 since he thinks it's pretty bad; during the movie, he went to sleep and he's only 75 years old (which he calls "crap"). Rufus says he hopes the viewers enjoyed it because he didn't and that if he had his brothers, he'd come to each of their houses and beat them in the face with burning hot coals, but since he can't, he says he'll just leave them with this helpful hint for their day. Rufus also says that driving with your eyes closed sure is fun and finally bids them good night. Gallery SKippyshorts_The_Really_Anrgy_Guy_Movie_Review.png Skippyshorts_How_The_Grinch_Stole_Christmas.png Category:Episodes Category:The Really Angry Guy Movie Reviews Episodes